Kodansa Family Halloween 2035
Ready for Halloween Kirsten: "Kids! Kids! Get ready for Halloween!" Olan: "You want to get candy?" Nicholas: "We're ready." Meryn: "And we're ready to go and get some candy." is dressed as Madonna is dressed as a witch is dressed as Batman is dressed as Superman [Celine is dressed as Sky from PAW Patrol] is dressed as a knight is dressed as a pirate is dressed as a clown is dressed as a ninja is dressed as Kevin Minion is dressed as a red Power Ranger is dressed as a vampire is dressed as a mummy is dressed as a werewolf is dressed as Frankenstein's monster is dressed as Darth Vader is dressed as the Mad Hatter is dressed as the Cheshire Cat is dressed as Alice is dressed as The Queen of Hearts Trick or Treating Time Nicole: "Trick or treating for the Kodansa Family was nothing but chaos." is carrying a notebook and a pen Siobhan: "I am going to write down the things which will be confiscated if the kids misbehave." Kirsten: "That's a good idea." sighs and rings the doorbell Meryn: "Trick or treat!" Josef/Bryce/Rain/Ice/Cloud: "TRICK OR (bleep)ING (bleep)! SMELL MY FEET GIVE ME SOMETHING GOOD TO EAT!" Kirsten: "Boys! Boys!" Neighbor: "Hello, kids. Do you want some candy?" Meryn: "Sure thing." family goes to a neighbor's house Meryn, Josef, Bryce, Celine, Nicholas, Cameron, Emma, Aidan, Rain, Ice, and Cloud: "Trick or treat!" Landon, Lester, Luther, and Larson: "TRICK OR TREAT! SMELL MY FEET OR DIE! BECAUSE WE SMOKE WEED!" Neighbor: "How lovely of you! Here you go. gives the kids candy Celine: "Thank you" sees an 11-year-old girl in a Spectra Vondergeist costume with glasses Meryn: "Hey, four-eyes!" Girl: "What?" trips over the girl and takes the glasses off of her and punches her in the face really badly Girl: "Ow! Mommy!" cries and runs away Meryn: "Ha! That little four-eyes really deserve it! Hey kids, let's beat up the other trick-or-treaters!" Larson: "Yeah!" Landon: "I agree!" turns on "Swiggity Swag" song on her iPad uses a branch off a tree and beats a 9-year-old girl in a Mabel Pines costume half to death gives the branch to Meryn and beats a 7-year-old boy in a ninja costume half to death urinates on the street kicks a fat kid in a ghost costume half to death pees on a young girl in a voodoo doll costume Girl: "Stop it!" takes off a girl's Terra's cosplay costume and slaps her bites a boy in a Teen Titans Robin costume and takes off his mask flips off a little girl in a vampire costume spits on a boy in a detective costume bites a young girl in a witch costume in the arm throws rocks at a pre-teen girl in a Kitty Cheshire costume spits on a young girl in a Gossamer ghost costume throws toilet papers at all of the 2-story houses Josef, Bryce, Ice, Cloud, Landon, Lester, Luther, Larson, Celine, Nicholas, Cameron, Emma, Aidan, and Rain throw some toilet papers and eggs at 5 1-story houses, 6 2-story houses and 4 3-story houses and Josef are running down the street with their Superman and Batman costumes off respectively Josef/Bryce: "Ha ha!" Ember: "Come back here and put your costumes on right now, misters." Josef: "Gotta catch us first!" farts on a 6-year-old girl wearing a witch costume Olan: "There they are! Your Legos are gone for the rest of the night!" writes down Legos - Josef & Bryce (for the rest of the night) jumps at a girl in a Princess Jasmine costume and Bryce ring the doorbell, and the neighbor answers Josef/Bryce: "Trick-or-treat!" Neighbor: "I like your costumes." Josef/Bryce: "Thank you! And start smoking marijuana!" gives the other kids some marijuana Luther: "Who wants some marijuana?" laughs Kirsten: "Oh no!" forces Luther to put down the marijuana. Back at Home Kirsten: "Which Halloween movie shall we watch?" and Olan show the family-friendly Halloween movies such as Spooky Buddies, Girl vs. Monster, The Halloween Tree, Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween, The Square Pumpkin, The Addams Family 1991, Monster House, Under Wraps, Return to Witch Mountain, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, the Halloweentown series, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Toy Story of Terror, Scared Shrekless, Hocus Pocus, It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown!, Hotel Transylvania, A Disney Halloween Treat, Scooby-Doo and the King of Goblins, Corpse Bride, Beetlejuice, Twitches, The Addams Family 2019, Frakenweenie, Coraline and ParaNorman on Netflix Phillip: "How about this? Trick 'r Treat! This movie is about Samhain." Roberta: "Oh! I know! The 1978 classic called Halloween!" Nora: "But what about the 2018 prequel?" Verona: "Ooh, I know! The Pumpkin Karver! And by the way, it is Karver with a K." Olan: "No way. We are NOT going to show it to the kids. It is too scary and gives the kids nightmares. Which one shall we watch?" Larson: " " Landon: " " Lester: " " Luther: " " Meryn: "Halloweentown" Michelle: "Twitches!" Frederick: " " Rain: " " Ice: " " Cloud: " " Josef: " " Bryce: " " Celine: "It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown!" Nicholas: " " Cameron: " " Emma: "Girl vs. Monster!" Aidan: "Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween!" Cruise: "Spooky Buddies!" Olan: "Spooky Buddies! I loved that cute movie one when I was a child!" selects the movie for the children movie begins The bad Kodansas eat Cruise's candy Landon: "Hey, guys! Let's go eat Cruise's candy!" Celine: "Oh boy!" Roberta: "This will be fun..." kids decided to eat all of Cruise's candy Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Halloween Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Theory 8 Transcripts Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Unfinished Transcripts